


Sleepless

by Flameroyalty



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David is smitten, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameroyalty/pseuds/Flameroyalty
Summary: Prompt: “things you said when you thought i was asleep”





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cunzy4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunzy4/gifts).



Neither of them slept very much. David had an incredible abundance of energy at all times. It was surprising he didn’t crash and burn more often. Gwen had her fair share of insomnia filled nights. David has always done his best to stay up with her. Couldn’t stand the idea of her being lonely on nights like that, knowing it would do nothing but make it worse. Anxiety was a terrible thing that he didn’t want to give any semblence of fuel.

So on the couch they stay until the early hours, sometimes having the chance to watch the sun rise over the treeline and shine the softest of light into the cabin. Some nights they talk the whole night about nothing in particular, learning about each others favourite seasons and stories of childhood memories. Other times they watch old DVDs they’ve long past memorized and can recite word for word.

Tonight however, is one of the rare times she spends resting on his chest. They lay on the dingy couch that needed to be replaced two summers ago. His arms loosely wrapped around her as nothing but a means of comfort. These are the nights the thoughts run rampant and she desperately needs to be reminded of his mere existence. To be grounded in reality by voice telling her the stories she’s heard already. A series of distractions from the flooding in her mind.

He never needed to do this for her. They both knew it but they also knew that there was no way to convince him to stop doing it. It helped and he would be damned if he wasn’t going to help his friend. It was the least he could do, and the steady rise and fall of her against him wasn’t going to be something to complain about any time soon.

Tonight is spent reminding her of her value. Explaining the importance of her work at the camp. How much he appreciated how dedicated she was regardless of her distaste for the setting. That she has worth here and will continue to no matter where she ends up after. That she’s needed and wanted. Everything was okay.

For not the first time, he allows himself to be carried away. He’s no fool though. He waits. For her eyes to close. The heaviness to set in. Her breathing to fall into a steady rhythm. He never says these things when she can hear him. It would be crossing into dangerous territory.

Looking at the softness on her face as she sleeps, he lets himself speak freely, “You’re absolutely incredible Gwen. I wish you knew that and that there was a way to convince you of it. I couldn’t do any of this without you. This place would fall apart completely. I would fall apart completely. I need you Gwen. I need your help. Your attitude towards the campers teaches me so much. Working with you is one of the best things I’ve been able to do in my whole life. Seeing you every day, hearing your voice. It helps me more than you’d ever know. The campers love you to pieces.”

He pauses. Using the moment to gently move a stray piece of hair out of her face. He takes a deep breath. Careful to not stir her awake.

“ _ **I**_ love you.”

Suddenly there’s a shift under his arms and he panics. As quickly as it happens, it’s over. His heart feels like it’s beating out of his chest but he can settle his mind. It was likely just a nightmare. They weren’t uncommon for her on nights like this. He holds her tighter in hopes of helping ease her.

Resting his head against the solid arm of the couch, he closes his own eyes, ready to sleep. Completely oblivious to the unsteadiness of his co counselor’s heartbeat. 


End file.
